1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to lubricating oil compositions containing poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates which contribute dispersancy and detergency to the compositions.
Lubricating oil compositions, particularly for use in internal combustion engines, have long performed many functions other than simply lubricating moving parts. Modern-day, highly compounded lubricating oil compositions provide anti-wear, anti-oxidant, extreme-pressure and anti-rust protection in addition to maintaining the cleanliness of the engine by detergency and dispersancy. Many lubricating oil additives are well known for accomplishing these functions. For maintaining engine cleanliness, a well-known class of ashless detergents which have been found to be particularly useful are the amine reaction products of hydrocarbyl-substituted succinic acids, i.e., the well-known succinimides. It is known that most previously employed lubricating oil dispersancy additives, such as the alkenyl succinimides, during engine operation cause deposits to form in the combustion chambers of the engines. Belgium Pat. No. 855,962, a counterpart of U.S. Patent applications Ser. Nos. 698,243; 700,922; 730,495 (all abandoned) and Ser. No. 801,441 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,648 discloses and claims fuel compositions containing certain poly(oxyalkylene) aminocarbamates as deposit control additives. While, in general, deposit control additives are not believed to be useful dispersants for lubricating oil compositions, certain aminocarbamates are useful in this regard.